Austin Moon, Private Eye
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's 1948 Miami, and Austin Moon is a detective trying to clean up the city himself. However, when he is enlisted help by a seductive blonde lass, which takes him on a case involving the priceless Diamond Duck combined with one unexpected murder, will anyone be safe? Even if it's Austin himself? Influenced by the film noir detective genre. Mostly Austin/Liv.


**"Austin Moon, Private Eye"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Austin & Ally" or "Liv and Maddie". Anyway, "Austin & Ally", "Liv and Maddie" and their characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, an idea came up to me for another A&A + LaM cross-over, and wouldn't you believe it? I've decided to make this a detective story, taken place in 1948 Miami! Anyway, since you know me, I betcha would wouldn't know who the couple is in this story. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Case With Dollface<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

1948 Miami.

It was a wonderful city filled with bright lights, brilliant big band music and lots of beautiful women that I wouldn't mind takin' a gander at. That's what it was in this extravagant Florida town.

Of course, it would've been more extravagant if the crime and corruption of money would've been taken care of. I swear, there were crimes committed way worse than me having to score a bad dates. Luckily for me, every date I've been in never ended up bad. It was all good, way too perfect, and always ended up in a happily ever after.

That's where I come in.

Name's Moon, Austin Moon. I'm a detective. A private eye. A gumshoe if you will. Anyway, scratch that. I don't wanna be gumshoe, considering I already stepped in some when I went out to eat for a burger.

I would've went out to eat for another burger, but unfortunately for me, it was raining outside.

So getting a burger was out of the questions. So the only thing I could ever do to pass the time was to play my favorite thing in the whole wide world, besides billiards, women, and a purple stuffed unicorn I keep on the closet when no one was looking:

Darts.

I was a sucker for darts. I play it in the morning, afternoon, evening and especially midnight. I can't get enough of the sport. It hooks on you like some sort of drug that you can't help but get addicted to. It was the perfect escape for a private eye like me.

"Another day, another dart." I sighed as I threw the dart straight into the bulls-eye.

But it didn't last long to be honest. I grew very bored with the sport so fast that I couldn't help but fall asleep that very moment. Hey, a little snooze was all I need to pass the time. Plus, I also love the sound of rain when I sleep. But when it includes thunder, I'd have to hide behind my desk and wait it out until the storm passes. To be honest, I never really liked storms that much.

"All right, this is boring." I sighed, "Maybe some sleep might do."

Throwing all my darts away, I shut my eyes closed.

As I slept it out, I began to dream that I was out with a nice woman. Tall, brunette, big smile, and that rocking light-pink dress that she rocked. And we began dancing across the ballroom like it was no other business. Yeah, people think I'm this tough son of a gun who likes to be rough and tough on the outside, but on the inside, I was cool and mellow with a woman. That's what I truly was.

Plus, I also like to dream about pancakes. With maple syrup. Oh and whipped cream also topped with strawberries. Sometimes, I like to think the girl I was dancing with would serve me some. This would be the good life for me and I would have wanted it any other way.

That was until I felt someone speak to me.

"Mr. Moon..."

I always thought it was the sassy brunette, but it wasn't. It was some other woman.

"Mr. Moon..." She said a bit sternly.

I couldn't seem to shake off this voice. It was a little irritating like some kind of gnat flying all over you. No matter how you try to get away from that insect, it always sticks to you. And whoever was speaking to me started to make me weeble and wobble.

Especially when the voice shouted at me!

"MR. MOON!"

Just like that, I finally woke up from my nap.

And after rubbing my blue eyes, I cleared my vision...

...

...

...

...and felt my jaw drop at an instant of what stood beside me.

"Whoa..." He gasped.

What was standing before me was a statuesque blonde with a curvy figure. She was decked out in a stunning red dress that showed a lot of her leg and upper cleavage. She had big precious eyes that felt like skies of blue, plump dimples that made her very cheery yet beautiful, and those thick plump red lips that took my heart away. She looked like a babe that was definitely fit to be in a World War II fighter pilot.

"Like what you see, big boy?" She smirked.

"Oh, yeah." I smirked, "I definitely like what I'm seein'. So, who might you be and what can I help you with, dollface?"

"My apologies for interrupting your nap," She smirked while taking a seat. "My name is Olivia Rooney, but most people call me Liv for short."

"Liv, huh?" I said, putting my finger into my chin. "Almost sounds like _love_, huh? Anyway, the name's Moon, Austin Moon. I'm a private eye who loves pancakes, long walks, romantic dinners, and even more pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Care to tell me your case?"

"Sure, but first things first..." Liv said, grabbing a bottle of Apple-scented perfume and spraying it all across her skin.

I really loved the way she smelled. It was kinda like smelling apple pie. Love me some Apple pie, alongside delicious pancakes.

"Okay, I'm ready." Liv replied, "It all started several months ago..."

Suddenly, her tale didn't matter that much to me. I couldn't help how darned beautiful she was with those lips. Sounds like something I wanted to wrap around mine. Just a bite into those babies and I wouldn't have to eat for a week. Okay, maybe I'm still thinking about pancakes, but her lips are alright too.

And I still can't help but think about her gorgeous eyes. Believe me, if I were to enter at a staring contest with them, she's totally win and I'd totally lose. It would be totally worth it to fall into her combined innocence mixed with total seduction. Like a spider trapping me in her web and sucking me dry until I get weak. I couldn't help but find the blonde lass breathtaking.

That is until she shouted my name.

"MR. MOON!"

"AGGH!" I shouted, almost falling over my seat. "What? What?"

"What do you think?" She shrugged.

"I don't know." I shrugged back.

"You know, about my problem!" Liv replied, breaking off her seduction towards me for a moment.

I guess with all the thinking about her and pancakes, I should've been listening. Curse me for not having to listen to that delicious voice of hers. Seeing my hat and ears straight, I spoke to her.

"Tell me about this tale again." I said with such intrigue.

"My father, the great explorer known as Captain Peter Rooney is about to present the famous jewel known as the Diamond Duck to a member of my family." Liv explained, "I know my father very well, which is why he's going to leave his prized possession to me. So do my two brothers and by twin sister. That's why I need you, Austin Moon, to be at my family ceremony down the bay and protect me on my behalf. Will you be a dear and help me on my case?"

Suddenly, I dozed off yet again. I managed to still listen to her though, but unfortunately, I didn't listen to her enough because I was thinking about pancakes.

"Huh?" I said, shouting a bit louder.

Just to demand an answer for me, Liv got out of her chair and approached me quickly by sitting on my lap.

"The case, Mr. Moon." Liv said, "Will you take it? I need it badly."

"H-h-how badly?" I started to shake.

Just like that, Liv pressed her hands on my face and kissed me deep and hard. Suddenly, I felt a bit of tongue go deep inside my mouth like an eel swam into my mouth. I admit it was kinda hot and steamy and it melted my heart to the bone, but I couldn't breathe. And luckily for me, I didn't want to breathe. This was sooooo worth it.

And as soon as she broke off the kiss with me, I managed to smile and blush all around her.

"I'll, uh-" I stuttered, "I'll take the case then!"

"Good!" She squealed.

But then, she grabbed something from her cleavage, which happened to be an address of where she lived.

"Be there at Stevens Point boulevard at 6:30 sharp tomorrow night," Liv reminded me. "See you later, cutie pie!"

With a wink, Liv strutted out of my office. I looked at her with so much seduction, that it almost felt like a sin. I couldn't help if I felt that naughty about imagining her. But without a shadow of a doubt, she definitely had the vava and the voom. Thinking about the way that I breathing in and out when she kissed me, I had to go to my favorite water tank just to cool myself down.

I grabbed the paper cup and pressed on the trigger. Except one thing was missing...

...

...

...the water tank ran out.

I was shocked to find out who drank the entire water tank. I could tell because of the buffalo sauce that was stuck around the trigger.

"DEZ, DID YOU DRANK THE LAST OF THE WATER TANK?!" I shouted, "I WAS THIRSTY, DAMN IT!"

Throwing my cup in the trash, I left my office with my knuckles cracked. Apparently, solving Liv's case wasn't the only thing I wanted to break, let me tell you that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this oughta be interesting. I mean, Austin as a detective? That sounds awesome! I can't wait to see what happens next!<strong>

**How will Austin handle this case?**

**And yes everyone, Dez will also be in this story. (For all of you loyal Dez fans.)**

**Until then, feedbacks are welcome!**


End file.
